Fairy Tail Next Generation Book 1
by LukeHeartfilia
Summary: After the Tartarous Arc, Fairy Tail is back in action. With a few new arrivals of course. Join the kids of Team Natsu as they adventure Fiore and extremely new places. Ready, set, aye!


FairyTail: Next Generation

Team Natsu Is Born

 **Team Natsu**

 **Lucy Heartfilia** \- Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Magic Type: Celestial

 **Natsu Dragneel** \- Hair Color: Salmon

Eye Color: Onyx

Magic Type: Fire Dragon Slaying

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Happy**

 **Carla**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Holly Dragneel** \- Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Magic Type: Fire Beast Slaying, Transformation, Healing, and Requip

Age: 29

 **Sam Fullbuster**

 **Coal**

 **Ashley**

 **Jay Marvell**

 **Frederick Scarlet-Fernandez**

 **Goldie Heartfilia** \- Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Magic Type: Celestial

Age: 30

 **Next Gen**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Nash Dragneel** \- Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Onyx

Magic Type: Celestial

Age: 13

 **Luna Dragneel** \- Hair Color: Salmon

Eye Color: Brown

Magic Type: Lava Dragon Slayer

Age: 12

 **Erza x Jellal**

 **Reiki Scarlet- Fernandez**

 **Rosemary Scarlet- Fernandez**

 **Gray x Juvia**

 **Silver Fullbuster**

 **Tulia Fullbuster**

 **Prologue**

A ball of fire fell from the sky, destroying and scattering some trees. "Natsu." Someone called. "Come out and play." The one who called the voice was a girl with black hair and green eyes. This wasn't her original form. She originally had blue eyes. Something has taken her over from the inside. "Hide and seek isn't fun when you don't come out." She said, while scattering a few bushes with a ball of fire. "Looking for me?" Someone asked from behind. She didn't turn around. "I was wondering when you would come out, brother." She said, emphasizing the word "brother". She threw a ball of fire at him which he ate. She growled. "Now, I'm all fired up." He said. She flew toward him with inhumane speed. He dodged her. "What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked. "Afraid to have a little fun?" Natsu ran towards her and threw her in the sky, but she came back down. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" She screamed. Natsu dodged. He landed a few feet away. "Give me my little sister, Night." He said. Night smirked. "You think I'll just give Holly up that easily?" She asked. She cackled. "Not a chance!" She cackled insanely. Then, they heard a baby cry. "Nash?" Night asked in Holly's voice. She ran toward a house with Natsu chasing after her. Night jumped on a window, now completely turned into Holly. She looked at the little blonde infant crying in his crib. She walked to the crib. She started to tear up. She picked up the baby. "It is okay, Nashi." She told him, while trying to calm him down. "Auntie's here. No one's gonna hurt you." She sat down and hummed a lullaby to calm him, while rocking back and forth. Natsu sat on the window sill, looking at the sight of his sister and son. _Those two are peas in a pod, just like me and her. I love my family and will die to protect them. Sleep well, my son and sister_ _._

 **Chapter 1**

" **I** don't think this right, Nash." A salmon haired girl said. "Oh, come on, Lulu," A blonde spiky haired boy said. "We're just waking up Aunt Holly." They walked on and the boy called Nash spoke again. "Besides, it _is_ her birthday, sis." He said. Luna sighed. "Okay." They walked to their aunt and uncle's bedroom, where they saw only their aunt sleeping by herself. _Uncle Goldie must have gone to the guild hall to pick up a job request._ Nash thought. Nash grabbed a key from his pocket. "Open, Gate of the Dragon: Drago." He whispered. A boy his age and size with reptilian green eyes appeared in front of him. The boy bowed. "You called, Prince Nash?" He asked. Luna rolled her eyes. "Hey, Drago," He greeted the dragon boy. "Today is my Aunt's birthday." Nash told the celestial spirit. Drago nodded. "What will you need me to do, Young Master?" Drago asked. "I need you to light the candle on the muffin we made her and as loud as you can when we go in." The other boy nodded. They walked into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping woman on the bed. "On three." Nash said. "One," Nash lifted up the muffin. "Two." Drago breathed in all the air he could. "Three." Drago blew out, very loudly, and lit the candle. Holly jumped up. "Happy birthday, Aunt Holly!" Nash and Luna said at the same time. Holly took a deep breath. "Thank you, you two." She said. "I have to go, Young Prince." Drago said. "Thanks, Drago." Nash said. "Anytime, Prince Nash." The dragon boy said as he disappeared into the celestial world.

Later at the guild hall, everyone was celebrating Holly's birthday. Sam, Holly's biological brother who lives with Gray and Juvia Fullbuster, got her a necklace with a blue sapphire on it. Gray made her an enchanted bracelet out of ice with his ice-make magic. Juvia gave her a dragon, phoenix, and wolf plushie she made herself, which Holly freaked out over. Erza and Freddy gave her a bow and some arrows. Jellal was nice enough to give her a mirror so she could look back at her good memories. She had cried and hugged the blue haired man she used to tease when she was younger. Wendy and Jay, another one of her brothers who lived with someone else, gave her a black, blue, and orange outfit, completed with a blue headband and black and orange boots. And Goldie gave her a poem that he wrote from his heart.

Everyone else gave her cake, which Erza and Freddy had to look away from since their cake-lovers, and cupcakes or gave a show with their magical powers. All the while, Nash sat by his friends, Silver, Juvia and Gray's son, and Reiki, Erza and Jellal's son, and their little sisters, Rosemary, Rose for short, Tulia, who might have a crush on Nash (Silver was older and his sister was Nash's age), and their friend, Lexa Dreyar, Laxus and Mirajane's daughter, and also Master Makarov's great-granddaughter.

"So, Dragneel," Silver sat down next to Nash. "How's your day been going?" He asked. "It's been going pretty well, actually," Nash said. "How's yours, Fullbuster?" He asked the dark haired boy. "Okay." He replied. Nash nodded. His cup of water filled up mysteriously. Nash looked next him to see Tulia sitting there, blushing and smiling awkwardly. "Thanks, Tulia." Nash said. "Anything for you, my prince." Tulia said. Nash and Silver sweat dropped.

"I think this party is becoming more for adults." Reiki said. Nash looked at what was happening. He didn't see any other kids in the guild hall. "We can stay over at my place." Nash said. "We have to tell mom and dad first." Luna said. _Of course._ Nash thought.

Luna went over and told Natsu and Lucy where they were going and Lucy gave her the keys. "Let's go." Luna said. Everybody followed, although Rose was a little stubborn at first. "I don't want to unless mother knows where we are." She had said. "Rose, she'll know where we are." Reiki said. "We're going to be at Nash and Luna's house." Rose didn't argue and they had left.

At the house, Nash yelled at Silver, who had his dad's weird habit of being in nothing but his underwear, about taking his clothes off in someone else's house. They looked at some of the celestial spirits that Nash had, like Drago, Gemini, and his new and little celestial spirit, Plue, who was his mom's celestial spirit before. They also played games and ate the leftover muffins that Nash and Luna had made. When their parents got home with Holly and Goldie, they were all asleep.

 **Team Natsu**

 **Gray** **Fullbuster** \- Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Magic Type: Ice-make

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Happy**

 **Carla**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Holly Dragneel**

 **Sam Fullbuster** \- Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Silver

Magic Type: Ice-make and Ice Beast Slaying

Age: 32

 **Coal**

 **Ashley**

 **Jay Marvell**

 **Frederick Scarlet-Fernandez**

 **Goldie Heartfilia**

 **Next Gen**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Nash Dragneel**

 **Luna Dragneel**

 **Erza x Jellal**

 **Reiki Scarlet-Fernandez**

 **Rosemary Scarlet-Fernandez**

 **Gray x Juvia**

 **Silver Fullbuster** \- Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Silver

Magic Type: Ice-make

Age: 14

 **Tulia Fullbuster** -Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Magic Type: Water

Age: 13

 **Chapter 2**

 **S** ilver stood outside and watched the snow fall. _Perfect day to try and practice my magic._ He told himself. _But, then again, I'm in public._ He thought while staring at the people passing. _I'm heading home anyway._ "Silver!" Someone called. Silver turned to see his sister running toward him. "Come on, Tulia." He said. "We need to be at home by 4:30." He said. "I know that." She said while catching up to him. "I wonder why they want us home so early." Silver mumbled. "It's probably something important." Tulia said, hearing what he had said. Silver nodded.

When they got home, Silver took off his jacket and lay on the couch. "You finally got home." Someone said. "We're not late, are we, Uncle Sam?" Silver said as he sat up and saw a dirty blonde man wearing nothing but boxers. "No, you're not late." He said. "But, Gray and Juvia are." He said, while their parents walked in the door. Tulia was the first to greet them. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." She said. "What's so important you wanted us home early?" Silver asked, which caused him to get a bunk on the head from his sister. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, angrily. "Don't be so rude." Tulia said. "Well, sor-ree." He said. "Kids, calm down." Gray said. Silver didn't like the tone of his father's voice. "What happened, Dad?" Silver asked. "Your mom and I have to go on a mission and we won't be back for a while." Gray said. "Your uncle's coming, too." He added. "Why can't we come?" Silver asked. "We're old enough." Gray shook his. "We're going up a strong dark guild and Master Makarov doesn't want young people to go." Silver huffed in disbelief. "We're strong enough to beat any dark guild." He said. "No, you're not." Gray said. "You can't defeat this dark guild with one guild alone." Silver stood up. "I can defeat any dark guild on my own. Just take me and I'll show you." Silver retorted. Gray stood up, too. "You're not going and that's final," His father shouted. "You're not strong enough nor are you old enough! I'm not going to let yourself get killed!" Silver stood there shocked by how his father was acting. Gray had never yelled at him before. "Now, are we clear?" Gray asked. Silver didn't answer. "Are we clear?" Gray asked again, louder this time. "Yes, sir." Silver answered. Gray sighed. "I didn't want to but that was the only way you would understand." He said. "Storm will be in charge while we're gone." At the mention of his name, the Exceed walked up. Storm was a gray cat with green eyes and was stubborn at most times.

The next day, Silver and Tulia had to say goodbye to their parents and watched them leave. Silver walked back home with his sister silently. "Are you planning something, Silver?" Tulia asked suddenly. "No." He answered. His father's words were still fresh in his mind. _You can't defeat this dark guild with one guild alone._ The whole guild wasn't even going.

The day after at the guild hall, Silver threw a tantrum. It started with Nash acting like he didn't care that their parents might be killed. Silver had asked his friends if they were worried about their parents. "My mother and father can cope with any dark guild as long as they work together." Rei had answered. "My dad's the lightning dragon slayer although he's not a real dragon slayer." Lexa said. "I'm not worried at all unless they don't come back with a present for me." Nash answered.

Silver kicked the table over so Nash's drink spilled on him. "What isn't getting through your thick head that this is serious and anyone of our parents could be killed?" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't have done that, Fullbuster." Nash said. "Now, I'm going to pummel you real hard." Nash gave a battle cry and jumped on Silver. They started beating each other up. Silver could only see a red haze and didn't know what he was doing. All of sudden yellow flashed in his vision and saw that Nash was surrounded by a yellow light.

Silver went to throw in another punch, but Nash held his fist in his hand with no struggle. Silver felt his hand beginning to burn. "What happened to you, Dragneel?" Silver muttered. Nash kneed him in his stomach with so much force that Silver believed it to be inhumane. "I told you that you shouldn't have done that." Nash said.

"Boys!" They turned to see Wendy, the only one of the dragon slayers that didn't leave since she was three months pregnant with Romeo Conbolt's child. The glow around Nash disappeared. "It's not my fault that Mr. Ice Man wanted to beat me up." Wendy smacked him behind his head. "I don't care. Just because your parents aren't here doesn't mean you can't live up to what they expect of you."

Silver got up. "We're sorry. We'll clean up the guild hall if you like." Wendy nodded. "That would be nice. Nash?" The blonde boy nodded.

Once Wendy left, Nash turned around. "This your own mess, Fullbuster." Silver shook his head. "While our parents are gone, we have to work as a team. So, it's _our_ mess." Nash rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Nash replied.

That night, Silver lay on his bed thinking. _It's only been a few hours since my parents left and I'm already messing up._ Silver remembered when he was 9 and his dad had left on a mission. He remembered what he was wearing that day, how worried he was, and how much he loved his dad.

(Past)

 _"You'll be home, right dad?" Silver asked. "I'll be back before you know it." Gray replied. "Unharmed?" Tulia asked. "I can't guarantee that." He said. "Then don't go if you can't promise us that!" Silver had exclaimed. His uncle had put his hand on his head_. _"Let us watch him go with our heads held high and proud." Silver started crying and hugged his dad. "Son, no matter how far I am, remember I will always be with you." His father said before leaving for the train. "Dad!" Gray stopped and turned around. "What do I do while you're gone?" He asked. "Be yourself and work as a team with your mother and sister." He had said. Silver clutched onto his necklace which was made out of ice by his dad. "I will! I promise!" He exclaimed. "Silver!" His father called. He was doing the Fairytail sign. He was pointing his index finger to the sky and had his thumb pointing out. "I'm heading out!"_

(Present)

Silver clutched on to his necklace. He remembered his father's words that day when he had hugged him. _No matter how far I might be, I will always be with you._

 **Team Natsu**

 **Erza Scarlet-** Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Magic Type: Requip

 **Happy**

 **Carla**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Holly Dragneel**

 **Sam Fullbuster**

 **Coal**

 **Ashley**

 **Jay Marvell**

 **Frederick Scarlet-Fernandes-** Hair: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Magic Type: Requip

Age: 29

 **Goldie Heartfilia**

 **Next Gen**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Nash Dragneel**

 **Luna Dragneel**

 **Erza x Jellal**

 **Reiki Scarlet-Fernandes** \- Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Magic Type: Requip

Age: 15

 **Rosemary Scarlet-Fernandes** \- Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Magic Type: Heavenly Body

Age: 10

 **Gray x Juvia**

 **Silver Fullbuster**

 **Tulia Fullbuster**

 **Chapter 3**

 **R** eiki sat at one of the tables in the guild hall eating strawberry cheesecake. Nash and Silver were arguing with each other behind him. "My dad is stronger than yours since he's a dragon slayer!" Nash yelled. "Ice is his weakness. So that makes my dad stronger!" Silver yelled. "Shut up, the both of you!" Rosemary shouted. There was silence. "It's obvious that my father is stronger than you guys' dads since he uses **Heavenly Body** magic." She said. "Rose," Rei said calmly. "There's no need to join them. Stupidity can be contagious." He said. **"Are you calling us stupid?"** Silver and Nash exclaimed. "No, you're just acting foolish." Reiki said.

"Rei." Rose said as she sat down. "How long will mother and father be gone?" She asked. "They'll be gone for at least three days." He said. "If they're not back by then the master will send someone to see if they're okay and bring them back." Rose nodded. "How do you know all this?" Said a gruff voice. Reiki turned around to see Gale Redfox, Gajeel and Levy Redfox's son. "My parents told me." Rei answered. "Are you sure you didn't eavesdrop on 'em?" Gale asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gale was the same age as Luna. Although he has magic like his mom, he has his father's characteristics. He has black hair and iron studs on the sides of his nose, always that angry looking expression his father has, and his father's deep, gruff voice. The characteristics from his mom would be his hazel eyes and **Solid Script** magic. He also is a little nerdy like his mom, too.

"Rei, would never eavesdrop on his parents, Metal Head!" Nash exclaimed. "He knows better than that!" Gale glared at him. "How do you know? You spy on him or something?" Gale asked. Since Gale is the son of Gajeel and Nash is the son of Natsu, they argue a lot like their dads.

"Gale!" said a small feminine voice. "Oh, great." Gale said. They all turned to see Gale's little sister, Lily. Lily was named after their father's Exceed, Panther Lily. She has blue hair like her mom and hazel eyes like her mom but has **Iron Dragon Slaying** magic like her dad. "Mommy said to stay with me!" The little blue haired girl said. "Sorry." Gale said. Lily turned her head and looked at Nash. "Nashi!" She exclaimed. Nash got on her level. "How are you doing, Lil?" He said while putting his hand up for a high-five. "I'm doing grweat." Said the little 3 year old. "That's good." He said. "Can I have a drwagon back wide?" She asked. A dragon back ride was their version of a piggy back ride. "Of course!" Nash said as he put the little girl on his back.

Luna walked up to Gale. "Hi, Gale." She said. Gale turned his head and greeted her back. Luna blushed. Rei sighed. _Young love._

Later that night, Rei sat in his bed staring at his father's Mystogan outfit that he had given him for his twelfth birthday. _Father, Mother, please return safe._ Rei thought.

The next morning, Rei got up earlier than everyone in the house and made breakfast. While making breakfast, his oldest sister in-law, Chica, woke up. "Good morning." He said to her. "Good morning." She said back. She smiled at the fact that he was trying his best to cook breakfast for everyone. "You're doing a pretty good job, kid." She said. "You're like Freddy." At the mention at his oldest brother name, he stopped for a second. "How am I like him?" He asked her. "A lot of ways, kid." She replied. "Chica," He said. "How did Freddy and Red meet mother?" He asked. Chica laughed. "It was actually kind of funny and cute at the same time." She said.

He sat down and listened to the story and was amazed at how the stubborn and shy little boy his brother used to be turned into the kind-hearted and rough man he became. She told the story of how she fell in love with him after she tried so hard to get back with Holly Dragneel's older twin brothers and they turned her down since they got new love interest and decided to move on from her. "Your brother had never noticed my love for him until fifteen years ago." She said. Rei sat and thought hard. "Wait! You mean he didn't noticed you loved him until a few months before I was born?" He asked, shocked. "Well, yeah." Chica said. "That's Freddy for ya." Rei sighed. "Even so, Freddy has a shielded heart." Rei said to Chica. "He shields it from harm." Chica said. "What harm?" Rei asked. "Harm from it being broken again." Rei was confused on what she was talking about. But, he shrugged and went to serving the plates for breakfast.

Rei and Rose went to the guild hall that afternoon. Master Makarov sat on the counter as usual. He looked worried. Rei sat down. "Master," He said. "What's wrong?" Master Makarov gave Rei a letter. "Read this." He said. Rei read the letter. _"Dear Fairy Tail Guild, we have your strongest members held hostage. Let us take over and they will come home unharmed. If not, we'll kill them."_

Rei slammed the note on the table in front of his friends. "Those demons are holding our parents hostage." He said, his voice shaking with anger. Luna lit up in flames at once. "How dare they?" She cried angrily. Silver jumped up. "We gotta do something!" He exclaimed. "And we will do something." Rei said. He huddled them together and told him his plan.

 **Chapter 4**

 **L** una sat on the train and watched everything move by out the window. Her brother sat and looked ready to puke, having their father's motion sickness. Gale was with them since his dad was out there, too. "How could they do this?" He said. "They're a dark guild." Rose said. "What else are they going to do?" Nash still sat there near puking.

When they reached their destination, Nash jumped. **"WE STOPPED MOVING!"** He exclaimed, happily. "Calm down, Nash-Sama." Tulia said. Luna sniffed the air. "The scent is stale but they went this way." She said. "Alright! Let's go!" Nash exclaimed with determination. Rei put his sword in his way so he couldn't go any further. "Aren't we going to save our parents?" Nash asked. "We will," Rei answered. "And Luna will lead us." He instructed. **"WHAT?"** He and Silver exclaimed. "The shrimp's gonna lead us?" Nash asked. **"CALL ME A SHRIMP AGAIN AND SEE IF I DON'T BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"** She exclaimed. "Aye!" Nash and Silver said in unison. "And they thought Erza was scary." Gale said while laughing.

Luna led the team to where their parents scent was fresher than the last one. She kept finding those scents. "We're getting warmer." It was dark out when she found a really strong scent. Rose yawned. "Can we set up camp somewhere?" She said. Luna pondered. "We have to keep going!" Nash exclaimed. "That is not a choice for you to make." Luna said. "I'm older than you shrimp, so don't star..."

His sentence was cut off by Luna punching him in the stomach making him pass out. "Now that he's out of the way," She turned to the others. "Let's set up camp."


End file.
